MBBL 2: Luigi and the Secret of the Amulet
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: This sequel to My Baby Brother Luigi. Luigi discovers the incredible mystery behind his amulet. Princess Alexia from the kingdom of Cloudy Rainbow has been magically trapped inside the amulet for 50 years, waiting for another prince or princess to set her free, and he is up to the task! Base on the movie Elena and the secret Avalor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to "Luigi and the advert of the Amulet". The sequel of "My baby Brother Luigi". This fanfic is base on Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to Nintendo. I hope you guys enjoy it and see you all in the next chapter, bye!**

 _Long ago in a Kingdom of Cloudy Rainbow, a Alicorn King Garnet, a most powerful and and strong ruler, alongside was his beloved Alicorn Queen Diamond, a beautiful and kind queen. Together, they had one fair beautiful daughter, Princess Alexandra Prism Band of the Cloudy Rainbow kingdom, but they call her Alexia._

 _Years later, Alexia grew from a young girl into a beautiful young woman and on her 19th birthday. Her parents gave her a special gift that day. A magical blue amulet they said would always protect her from harm. She didn't think she'd ever need it._

 _But one fateful day, a coach is heading toward Cloudy Rainbow Castle. In it are King Garnet and Queen Diamond, the current sovereigns of Cloudy Rainbow, and Alexia's parents. It's being chased by a dark storm mist. When the coach reaches the castle, Alexia comes out to greet her parents just in time to see the mist get revealed to be a person, an evil, power-hungry sorceress named Shadow invaded Cloudy Rainbow, who kills Alexia's parents with a spell, presumably also killing the royal guards driving the coach and the horses as well._

 _He then came after the rest of them. Their royal wizard Visim knew a spell that could protect her little brother and grandparents in an enchanted painting. But he needed time to cast it. So She decided to face Shadows on her own._

 _Storm tried to strike her down, but the amulet saved her life by pulling her inside it. Visim found the amulet, and summoned his spirit animal Lion, who sent him on a journey to free her. But, a dark shadow cloud hover in Cloudy Rainbow, all of beautiful color vanished have turn into black and white like a cartoon. Their precious color was now gone forever._

In the Kingdom of Mushroom, its monarch reviewed old reports as read by a member of herstaff. Since Bowser no longer kidnap a princess, the kingdom were united with no battle, and war, she was in much greater spirits and made a bigger effort into attending to her duties.

"-udy's King is asked to discuss trade negotiations with you your majesty."

At this, the princess wasn't paid attention. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Her staff member continued without preamble. "It's the Kingdom of Cloudy, Princess. The king is asked to discuss trade negotiations with you and invited you to come to Cloudy Kingdom to form an alliance with you."

The Princess pondered and collected her thoughts. Cloudy Kingdom is located on the sky above these in the middle of the ocean between the mushroom kingdom and the Cascade Kingdom. A two-day fly away from Mushroom's central-eastern location, it is known for its scenery, surrounding lush forests, and its monarchs. Princess Toadstool recalled Cloudy's new king to be a friendly and open fellow who ruled his kingdom fair and just. But the news just made Mushroom's princess wonder.

"Cloudy's new King? Whatever happened to the old king and queen? And the royal family of Cloudy Rainbow Kingdom?"

"Sadly your majesty, the king and queen of Cloudy Rainbow were lost in the storm when their plane was crash into the stormy ocean."

"What? When was this?"

"About 50 years ago, princess."

Peach then remembered. Back then, she remember reading a book about Kingdom of Cloudy Rainbow. It's said that Kingdom was a most beautiful place, it's like you're in heaven. There was a King and Queen who rule the kingdom, and have one daughter and one son, the eldest was Princess Alexandra Prime band of the Cloudy Rainbow Kingdom, a most beautiful princess she has ever seen. Her skin was gorgeous dark and brown-skinned sistas, her hair was rainbow ombre, from red to bottom purple, like Rosalina, her hair covering her right eye. Her dress was green and corset features a motif of rainbow roses and a damask pattern. The shoulder shawl has three fabric rosettes with crystal centers arranged in the silhouette. These handmade rosettes also hold the swag on the skirt. Her skirt is a series of six different layers of green silk-velvet, brocade, crystal cream organza, sequin netting, green crystal organza, and rainbow rose brocade. The skirt was made of rainbow tulle, as she also born with a white feather angel like wings with. These wings are fairly large measuring of 37" x 37". And most of all, she have a golden unicorn horn on her forehead. While the youngest was a Prince Red Prime Band of the Cloudy Rainbow. His hair was a golden yellow, his cloth was that is consisted of a white royal-like jacket, dark blue pants with a yellow stripe, black belt, black boots and white opera gloves. Like the eldest, he have a white feather angel like wing and a white unicorn horn on his forehead.

Peach never seen a princess who have this most beautiful angel like wing and horn like this, they call it a Alicorn, it mean the person born with wing and horn, just like Cloudy Rainbow Royal Family. She remember that she also had a little brother just around Luigi age, and her grandparents. But they didn't said what happen to them. She learn about the king and Queen "death" but she didn't learn what happen to other royal family.

"Is that so?" asked the princess. With Mushroom Kingdom on the rise again, it was time to take care of old business. As she stood up straighter on her throne. "But whatever happened to other royal family?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what ever happen to them, but, some said that on the night of October, the Royal family was awoken and told to get dressed, because someone had broke into the palace. And they led them down to a basement for safety because they worry that intruder might harm them. The family was met by a group of executioners, who opened fire on Alexandra, her grandparents and brother, a few of the family's remaining servants and Alexandra's pet dog. The Prime band legacy seemed to have been silenced forever in that cold basement in the palace. She was murdered with her family in an extrajudicial killing by members of the guards. Some said that they're bad ruler and that they deserve to be kill, they tax the people to fill the castle with a most beautiful object, the parties with a most beautiful people. The people have no money to buy breads to feeds their family and price was higher."

"That's terrible," Peach said raising a hand to her mouth. A royal family were murder by the palace guards?! How dare they shot at them, sure they're a bad ruler and didn't take care of their people but… murder them? And they just crown a new king after their death? That was a years ago before she was born, she remember that the Princess was kind to her people, as well her family, the people love them. She have a strange feeling about this Kingdom. And the blue amulet, she had a blue amulet of Cloudy Rainbow since she was ten, it was a gift from her parents, she remember that the Amulet has the power to reward its bearer with magical powers and abilities for each good deed she or he has done, but it can also curse them if a deed is bad. It became very famous among magical folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it. She was thinking about giving to Luigi since he just turn ten year old.

"Very well, let us make arrangements for a visit to the Kingdom of Cloudy. It is time for Mushroom Kingdom nd Cloudy Kingdom to once again join in an alliance."

"Of course, your majesty. But whose shall company you?" Her staff ask her.

"Well," said the princess. " I know someone who can go. Please summon the Bruno brothers."

 **Author's Note: And that was chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **And I introduced you guys my OC, Princess Alexandra Prime Band of the Cloudy Rainbow Kingdom, a black princess. I decided to give her a wing and horn.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Luigi and the Secret of the Amulet". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo and except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

In top of the hill was house of the Bruno live a two brothers. The older hero was Mario and youngest was Luigi. Luigi was purring a water to the flowers in their back porch of the house. Mario was cleaning a dishes on the kitchen. That was when they both heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Luigi called as he put a watering can with copper accents down and ran to the front entrance of the door. He clean himself off a bit and open a door. There was their friend Toad standing there. "Oh hey Toad! What bring you here?" Mario ask as he stand beside Luigi.

"Princess Peach has been requested you both to see her in the castle immediately", said the Toad. The brother look at each other worried.

At the castle's entrance, we could see Mario entering at the front gate by doing his famous 'Wahoo!' jump before turning around and calling:

"Come on, Luigi! Hurry!"

Soon, young Italian green boy came in too, but his entrance was quite pitiful; he was hopping on one leg and he still didn't tie up his shoe. But then, he lost his balance and face-planted on the ground with his boot slipping out of his right foot. He gets back on his feet and slips his boot back in his foot.

"Mario… Why did we have to leave that early?" he said not amused. "You didn't even gave me time to put my shoe!"

"Well, that's because I wanted to meet up with the princess as soon as possible!" Mario replied. "And jeez, Luigi! Hurry up and put your shoe on!"

Luigi walked behind Mario as they was escorted to the throne room. The brothers made their way to the throne room, where they found Peach sitting on her throne. They approached her and bowed, with Mario and Luigi taking out their caps.

"Am I glad to see you here, boys." Peach said as she stands up from her throne. "I'm surprised to see that you arrived this early, but you came in just at the right time! I have something for you."

"Oh! What is it that you having something to tell us Princess Peach?" Luigi ask the princess.

The Princess looked at the brothers. "Have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Cloudy?"

Mario shook his head no, while Luigi nodded. To his recollection, Cloudy Rainbow was a popular Kingdom surrounded by forests, rivers and mountains back then. Though he had not been to Cloudy Kingdom, he knew it was in the high sky located on the sky above in the middle of the ocean between the mushroom kingdom and the Cascade Kingdom. A one-day fly away from Mushroom's central-eastern location, it is known for its scenery, surrounding lush forests, and its monarchs. Luigi learn did that from school and he actually love History lesson, he want to learn more about it.

"Cloudy Kingdom" said the princess, "Was once to be a trading partner with Mushroom Kingdom before I was born, but circumstances changed and an agreement was never reached. Now, The king is asked to discuss trade negotiations with them and to form an alliance with them. Now, I would to bring you two to visit as Mushroom Kingdom's representatives and bring our two kingdoms together."

Mario nodded, listening intently. "So we are to talk to their rulers about becoming partners?"

"Actually," said Princess Toadstool. "Cloudy has a new king for that matter." Spotting the confused look on Luigi's face, she continued, "back then before I was born, The Alicorn king and queen died fifty years ago in an accident".

"That's terrible!" said Luigi, not wanting to entertain questions about his overreaction, he asked the princess "So, what then? Did the king and queen have any children?"

"Well, yes," said Peach. "They had two children. The eldest was nineteen year old. Her skin was gorgeous dark and brown-skinned sistas and her name was Princess Alexandra Prism Band of the Cloudy Rainbow kingdom, but they call her Alexia. She's a Alicorn like her family, it mean that the person was born with angel like wing and a horn that's look like a unicorn in her forehead. Her little brother Red Prime Band of the Cloudy Rainbow Kingdom, he's a sane age as you Luigi, like his older sister, he was also born with angel like wing and a horn that's look like a unicorn in his forehead. They have a grandparents living in the palace. The eldest has just come of age and is to have her coronation as queen soon, but she and her family form what I heard was murder I'm afraid.

I don't know what ever happen to them, no one didn't say what happen to the royal family, but, some said that on the night of October, the Royal family was awoken and told to get dressed, because someone had broke into the palace. And they led them down to a basement for safety because they worry that intruder might harm them. The family was met by a group of executioners, who opened fire on Alexandra, her grandparents and brother, a few of the family's remaining servants and Alexandra's pet dog.

The Prime band legacy seemed to have been silenced forever in that cold basement in the palace. She was murdered with her family in an extrajudicial killing by members of the guards. Some said that they're bad ruler and that they deserve to be kill, they tax the people to fill the castle with a most beautiful object, the parties with a most beautiful people. The people have no money to buy breads to feeds their family and price was higher."

The brothers was shock about the murder of the royal family. "Yes, it's quite shock but they later crown their new king. But that new king wasn't a member of the royal family. Now, The king is asked to discuss trade negotiations with me and he invited me to come to Cloudy Kingdom to form an alliance with me." said Peach as she got off of her throne.

"Tomorrow in the noon the three of us can travel by the airship to Cloudy Kingdom."

Watch your step, your highness! Yes, right this way!"

Captain Krup, the Koopa beckoned the royal princess and the brothers up the wide gangplank, the sun overhead already the warm orange of late afternoon. Two Royal Guards waited readily on the deck of the airship, which is similar to Bowser airship but without bowser head in the front of the ship, carefully helping the passengers on board. Many more men clad in Mushroom grey were situated about the ship, standing stiffly to attention. When every last person was safely aboard the vessel, the captain walked briskly up the gangplank himself, gesturing to the workers on the dock.

"Turn the engine on and loose the moorings!"

The men did as they were bid, the ship listing slightly as the thick ropes that fastened it to the dock were untied, the knots falling into the water with a splash, the engines was turn on as well. Captain Krup moved to the helm, spinning the wheel with expert hands, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Anchors aweigh! Let down the sails! Ladies and gentlemen, we will sail to the Kingdom of Cloudy!"

The mighty galleon airship away from the harbor, like the airplane, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed as it ploughed through the waves and went into the sky. Its shining white sails proclaimed the golden crocus of Mushroom Kingdom out into the great yonder, the canvas afire in the light of dusk. From the shore, the clear ringing of silver trumpets resonated out toward the open sea, their song of farewell bittersweet in the setting sun.

On the deck, Luigi headed for the railings to enjoy the spectacular view, guards quickly flanking the princess and the brothers to ensure their safety. Mario and Peach stayed by the centre mast. The young boy couldn't help but shiver a little with apprehension. That was when Princess Peach walk over him. "You're excited to see Cloudy Kingdom aren't you?" Peach ask.

"Yeah, so excited to see the Cloudy Kingdom." Luigi replied. "Luigi, I have something for you as a gift," Peach said as she took her blue amulet off. This is a very special amulet. the Amulet has the power to reward its bearer with magical powers and abilities for each good deed she or he has done, but it can also curse them if a deed is bad. It became very famous among magical folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it. I would like to give it to you." Peach said as she put a amulet on Luigi.

"Really, are you sure you want give it to me?" Luigi ask. "Yes, but promised that you'll never taken off?" Peach said as Luigi nodded his head. "I'm promise".

That night, Luigi was having trouble sleeping, but then he fell asleep when he was in a strange dream.

Luigi dream

 _Luigi woken up in a white cloud, he got up and five step away was a black girl with a gorgeous dark and brown-skinned sistas and the dress she wearing was a puffy gown has a very full skirt of striped red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and lavender intermixed with glitter stripes and a rainbow ruffle/flounces around the elastic neckline on the bodice, a golden ribbon wrap around her waist, her hair was ombré Rainbow stripes, the shoe she's wearing was a golden mary jane shoe, she have a white feather angel(or Pegasus) like wing, and a horn in her forehead, and a head jewelry crown above her horn. She turn around and face Luigi, her hair is covering her right eyes. Her eyes was dark brown._

 _"I know who you are, Luigi Bruno, you're a younger brother to Mario, let me introduce to myself, my name is Princess Alexandra Prime Band of the Cloudy Rainbow Kingdom, you see, I was trap in that amulet for fifty year." Alexia replied with a sad face._

 _"Wait, you're trap in a amulet for fifty year!? How?" Luigi ask. "It is a long story." Alexia declared. "Which I am about to tell you, so please get comfy." A Cloud form make a shape of the chair._

 _"High in the sky, in the enchanted kingdom of Cloudy Rainbow, there once lived a young Princess named Alexandra Prime Band of the Cloudy Rainbow, and that princess is me actually, but you can call me Alexia." Alexia narrated, as the mirror showed Alexia at her birthday party, surrounded by her family. "On my nineteen birthday, my mother, Queen Diamond, gave me a magical Amulet: The Amulet of Rainbow. A family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation, that would protect me from harm."_

 _"Wait a minute, you mean, this Amulet that Peach give it to me was actually your amulet?" Luigi asked._

 _"Yes, the amulet that Princess Toadstool give it to you was actually belong to me." Alexia told him, as the image changed to Storm attack on the King and Queen. "One fateful day, King Storm, an evil, power-hungry sorceress from the dark cloud islands, attacked the King and Queen, then set him sights upon the palace. I bravely chose to face Storm on my own, so my family would be spared."_

 _"I saw this before." Luigi declared. "In the daydream, at school right?"_

 _"Correct." Alexia agreed._

 _"That was my way of calling you here." Alexia revealed. "So I could tell you the whole story. Now, when Storm tried to strike me down, the Amulet saved me, by pulling me inside. And that is how I wound up inside your Amulet."_

 _"So you were trap in a Amulets?" Luigi gaped. "For fifty year?"_

 _"Indeed." Alexia added. "But this is the most important part: Storm thought he had gotten rid of me. But she was wrong."_

 _The mirror showed a her family royal wizard Visim picking up the Amulet._

 _"Visim soon discovered that the only way to get me out of the Amulet was to find a special Prince or Princess who could set me free. He searched the globe for years, until he grew too old to continue."_

 _The mirror showed Visim going from land to land, gradually getting older and older._

 _"So He used the last of his magic to give more power of the Amulet." She concluded. "And at last, it seems I have finally found the person I have been searching for."_

 _"You choose me?" Luigi asked, looking at her Amulet._

 _"You catch on quickly." Alexia smiled. "I like that! Now, in order to free me, you must travel to Cloudy Rainbow and summon his chanul."_

 _Alexia conjured up an image of a house._

 _"Wait, I have to do what?" Luigi gaped._

 _"Go to his home in Cloudy, and summon his chanul." Alexia grinned. "But be careful, for King Storm still rules Cloudy, and is as powerful and evil as ever. So you probably want to keep your distance."_

 _Luigi glanced at the image._

 _"I can see you are unsure." Alexia noted. "Listen, I tested many Princes and Princesses before you. I granted them powers and curses, but you are the only pair I chose. And I has been preparing for this day since you first put on the Amulet. You have so many abilities in your amulet. The Amulet of Avalor is a magic amulet that bestows upon its wearer magical powers. According to a book of magic. I will help you when you don't know what to do. So you can do this if you choose to. My story is in your hands now, Luigi. It is up to you how it ends."_

 _"Should I do it?" Luigi ask himself._

 _"Well, Alexia did choose you." Luigi turn around and saw Mr. L. "And she's been waiting for such a long time..."_

 _"Mr. L!" Luigi ran up to him and hug him. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm your guardian, Luigi remember, I can help you and guide your way. And I am here to help you freed Alexia." Mr. L smirk at him._

 _"And Cloudy needs to be freed from Storm." Mr. L added. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 _"Let's do it." Luigi said in unison._

 _"Excellent, good luck Luigi and Mr. L, I have faith in you, be brave and strong, don't give up, I know you can do it."_

 _Alexia flap her wings and rose up and vanished in thin air._

Luigi dream end.

Luigi woke up and it was still night time, he and his older brother Mario slept in room together and slept in separate bed, he slept right cross to Mario bed. He got up and look through a window, he hold his amulet and said. "Don't worry Princess Alexia, you'll will be free." He whispered to himself as he went back to the bed and slept.

 **And that was chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "Luigi and the Secret of the Amulet". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Nintendo and except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

One morning, a crew member rang the ship's bell.

"Land ho!" He called.

In the cabin he shared with Mario, Luigi woke up and he pushed aside the curtains of the porthole to see Cloudy Kingdom up ahead.

"We're here!" Luigi cheered, as he climbed out of his bed. "Mario, wake up?"

"What's going on?" Mario yawned. "Where are we?"

"We're in Cloudy Kingdom!" Luigi smiled. Luigi went into his suitcase and grab his formal suit as he head to the bathroom.

Luigi wore his green tailcoat, dark blue pants, golden sash, black boot top shoe covers coat, features gold trim and chest coordinate. On the deck, the crew were hurrying about, getting ready to land. Luigi and Mr. L made their way to the ship's bow, where Captain Krup was looking at Cloudy through a spyglass.

"Quite a sight, is it not?" Captain Krup Koopa smiled. "The kingdom of cloudy! It's like we're in heaven!"

"How are we going to find Visim house in that huge city?" Luigi wondered.

"I don't know..." Mr. L frowned.

"Good morning, Captain Krup!" Princess Peach approached.

"Your majesty." Captain Krup bowed.

"Have you sent word of our arrival to King Storm?" Peach asked.

"We sent a launch an hour ago." Captain nodded.

"Excellent." Peach smiled. She's wearing her dress, the folded fabric over the chest opens up to match the fabric on the skirt. The skirt has an overlay of pintucked organza. The dress have crystals falling down from the corset onto the skirt. The sleeves was puffy, her hair was tie into a bun, she have her pink furry cape on her shoulder, and her crown stood on the top of her head.

"Why did you do that?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"It's the royal custom to greet the King or Queen when visiting a new kingdom, Luigi." Peach explained.

"We have to meet him?" Luigi gulped.

"Of course Luigi" Peach smiled. "I will go to see is Mario done yet," Peach said as she walk inside the cabin

Luigi and Mr. L looked at each other, worried.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Storm was looking at himself in a mirror, and using his wand to change his suit, he's wearing his armor which was fully black, and his hat with black feather, and his black cape and red on the inside. Chancellor Ethan suddenly popped up beside him.

"King Storm!" He declared.

"Oh!" Storm leapt back, surprised. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Ethan! Can't you see I'm putting on my masterpiece for our visitors?"

"Oh, should I come back when you are finished?" Ethan suggested.

"I _am_ finished." Storm growled.

"Of course you are, my king." Ethan smiled. "My mistake. Now, it is time to greet Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Storm smile as they walked out of the room and done the corridors, where servants were working on the decorations.

"Everything must look its absolute best, Sarah." He told the castle steward.

"Yes, your grace." Sarah curtsy.

"I have spent years making this the cleanest, non-colorful, quietest, most orderly kingdom in the world." Storm declared. "Nothing is out of place, everyone does what they're told, no unruliness..."

As a servant affixed a flag, the tip fell off, clattering loudly on the floor.

"No irritating jingle-jangle of bells and music..." Storm growled. "Just simple peace and quiet, I hate color."

"No-one will make a peep, your grace." Sarah pledged.

"Except the cheers of my subjects, of course." Storm smirked. "And the cheering crowds will be cheering this time. Correct, Ethan?"

"We sent the royal guards ahead to offer... encouragement." Ethan declared.

"Perfect." Storm smirked.

With the help of the deckhands aboard the ship, the men tied down the thick mooring ropes, securing a massive wooden staircase to the side of the hull.

The first person to step off the Albatross was a toad man in a grey uniform embroidered with the crest of mushroom, a matching shako atop his head; a member of the Royal Guard. Three other identically dressed guards stepped down the gangplank in quick succession, standing stiffly to attention at the foot of the staircase.

Then, a woman appeared above the railing, smile and glazing at the people of the Cloudy Kingdom and the kingdom.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach careful slowly walk down the wooded stair, she curtsy at the kingdom. "King Storm of Cloudy Kingdom, it's a honor to meet you your majesty."

"Presenting the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Brunor of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

A large, fat Italian red man descended from the ship, a sheepish, slightly shy smile on his face, he wore a red pants have a gold stripe on the sides and have an elastic waist band. The off red jacket features gold buttons, gold shoulder boards with fringe, and gold braid that hangs across the chest, and a blue sash over his left shoulder. "I didn't realize my official title was so long…"

"Don't worry Mario, you'll get used to it." Peach smile at her boyfriend.

"Presenting the youngest hero, Luigi Bruno of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Here he comes!" Peach laughed. But there was no movement from the deck of the Albatross.

A brown head appeared above the railing of the ship, peering out at the assembled crowd through slate-grey eyes. So this is the Luigi Bruno of the Mushroom Kingdom, King Storm thought. The boy did have a striking resemblance to his brother, even apart from his startling brown hair. Standing there in a his green suit, Luigi certainly looked the part of as if he's the heir to the throne, stiff and regal. But why wasn't he coming down?

"C'mon Luigi, don't be shy!" Mario teased.

Mr. L look at Luigi and nodded, "Don't worry about me, remember, no one cannot see me, or hear me, only you and Princess Alexia. Luigi smile at him, "Yes Mario," Luigi said as he walk down the wooden stair, he look at King Storm, the ruler of Cloudy Kingdom, who invaded Cloudy Kingdom, and the king who overthrew the royal family, Alexia family. "Your majesty," Luigi bow.

The King of Cloudy formally extended a hand to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Your Majesty, I welcome you and your friend to my beautiful kingdom." Storm grinned, "Welcome to Cloudy Kingdom, everybody."

 **And that was chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
